Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legends
by SnowGlaceon
Summary: 12 Year old Kyle wakes up one morning (more or less) to find himself transformed into an Eevee. A silver one to be specific. The same silver Eevee prophesied to save the world from the brain washed Corrupted Pokemon. Can he along with his friends Shadow, Volt, Ty and the legendary Suicune complete their task? Or will the end up watching the world deteriorate before them.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello people of earth. T'is I SnowGlaceon with my first story. This is not actually the first chapter, its only a prologue. The story actually will start being published in May. But until then enjoy the prologue. Comments are appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

It was dark, cold, and wet. Snow was falling from the sky in thick, heavy sheets. Lightning struck a tree setting fire to the forest. Countless Pokémon streaming out of trees and ponds.

A Pidgeot flew high into the sky. Its wings on fire. Then diving down into a frozen pond. Steam rising from the snow into the starless night. The pidgeot crawled into the nearest city. The icy Glacia City.

The elder of the city, Beartic rushed to the smoldering Pidgeot. "Blissey! We need medical attention immediately!"

he shouted. Seconds later a team of Audino, Chansey, and a Blissey rushed in to the room carrying a bag of supplies and a stretcher. The team took Pidgeot to a separate, more private room.

" Will he be alright Blissey?" Beartic asked.

"The damage to his wings aren't serious, but he will be in shock for a while. He will survive." She replied.

"Thank Arceus" Beartic sighed. " One thing still bothers me Blissey. The fire was unnatural. It was caused by a thunder attack. Just like the fires near Central City, Desertum, Igneous, and even the Floating Islands. The elemental crystals have disappeared from that area too." He said.

"The elemental crystals that none can posses have gone missing?!"Blissey exclaimed.

"Yes, as a result of that the climate has started to change. If all the orbs go missing the result would be catastrophic. The Plain, Earth, Flame, Sky and now Ice orb are now missing." Beartic said. " But we must wait for Noctowl's prophecy to be fulfilled. We must wait for the _Silver Pokémon_."

"But Beartic…. How will we know which silver Pokémon it is? There are thousands of silver Pokémon." Blissey pointed out.

"This Pokémon is not originally silver. It will even have a special mark. It is said that it is a direct descendent of Arceus. When it arrives we will know. Until then we wait."

**A/N: Well here's the prologue. Again tell me what im doing wrong if im doing anything wrong and don't forget to comment. The main character will appear in chapter 1. It might take a few days or so for chapter1 to be published. Its not like I haven't written it. Is just that Id like to write a few more chapters before publishing another one. Until then…**

**-Snow. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'll be posting chapters a while after writing them, just so that I can write more. So are you ready to find out who the silver Pokémon is? Here we go.**

A few days after the fire…

"Kyle get ready for school!" a woman shouted."

"Coming Marie!" Kyle shouted back. "_Geez it's a wonder how no one hears her yelling" _Kyle thought. Kyle Ashton was a twelve year old adopted boy. Both his parents were killed in an accident when he was about two. He was sent to an orphanage until he was five. He was then adopted by Mrs. Marie Ashton and her husband who had gotten out of prison. Mr. Joe Ashton was abusive. He and his Persian had tormented him for seven years. Kyle never got a Pokémon because Joe knew that he could defend himself.

"Kyle hurry up!" Marie shouted. Kyle dashed down the stairs grabbed his lunch and rushed to school, slamming the door behind him.

oo0oo

Dinnertime. Kyle's least favorite time of the day. That was when Joe came home. For dinner Marie was serving steak. Just as Kyle was about to eat Joe snatched it and ate it.

"Joe!" Kyle yelled."That was mine!" Joe whipped around and slapped Kyle with the steak, leaving a trail of sauce on his face.

"SHUT UP! YOU GOD FER NOTHIN CHILD! AS LONG AS YOU'RE UNDER MY ROOF YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" Joe screamed.

"Spoken to? More like yelled at." Kyle said softly. Joe yanked Kyle by the collar and shook him. "WHAT DID YA SAY."

"n-no-nothing"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Joe screamed. Before Kyle almost passed out Joe threw Kyle across the hallway. A cracking sound was heard. Kyle screamed. "my leg…."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU DON'T DESERVE NO DINNAH!" Kyle slowly limped to his room sobbing along the way. He collapsed on his bed crying from fear, pain, hatred. He thought about running away, but we wouldn't last without a Pokémon. He had one last thought before crying himself asleep.

"Joe calm down. You shouldn't treat him so hard." Marie said "You must discipline him but not hurt him" Joe didn't respond. He was too busy eating Kyle's steak.

oo0oo

"…_.where am I?" _Kyle thought.

"_**Kyle…"**_

"_who's there?" ___

"_**Kyle we need your help….." **_

"_my body burns…" _

"_**you must help us Kyle…."**_

"_with what?" __**"Come… Closer…" **_

"_ok…" _Suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath Kyle. "AHHH!" Images and feelings flashed before him. Water… ice… fire… light… darkness… electricity… leaves…, all ripping at his body. Kyle kept falling. His vision turned black and he passed out.

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter 1… another short one. But I can promise you the next chapters will be twice as long. The action hasn't started yet. Don't worry my "Dad" got what he deserved. And that cracking sound as my leg. But it heals. Eventually.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wassup peoples of earth and other planets. Hope you enjoyed randomly guessing what the Pokémon Kyle is gonna be is. *Puts on troll face.* Anyway for those of you who are new to Pokémon or really bad at guessing (or just plain blind) you will find out in the next few paragraphs…maybe. Also I might be switching POV's occasionally but the story will mainly be in third person, unless I wanna change it. DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN OC'S.**

Air whipped around Kyle. "_That's strange. I don't remember having a fan in my room." _He thought. Kyle drowsily opened his eyes, not wanting to go through another day of torture. It was then that he realized what was happening. He didn't have a fan. The air conditioning wasn't on.

Kyle woke up not on his bed but rather on a cloud. The sudden jolt of fear caused him to move suddenly and the cloud gave away under him. "NOoo….." Kyle tried to scream. However the abuse from his father had not only made him sore but also made him lose his voice.

The sky was getting farther at an alarming rate. The weird thing was he couldn't yet see the ground. What seemed like hours passed (In reality it was about five minutes) passed until something happened. Something flew passed him. It was too blurry to make out. A purple figure appeared in front of him. It paused for a while as if debating If it would help him or not.

To encourage it Kyle weakly said "help". The figure gave a sort of sinister chuckle then slammed into Kyle. The force knocked the breath out of him. The figure was not satisfied. It then summoned several balls of purple energy. A few of these were a light purple, a few of them were a midnight shade of purple.

The violet ones hit him first, then the midnight ones. Kyle was far too weak to do anything but scream and that just made it worse. The sudden acceleration caused Kyle to fall faster. The figure seemed to be satisfied knowing that Kyle would surely fall to his death. The last thing Kyle heard was a loud boom. Then he blacked out.

oo0oo

BOOM! The sound echoed throughout the sky and in every building. Some buildings had broken glass littered around it. A Magnimite and a Magnezone flew out of a large building. A Raticate sprinting away from them with what looked like a little Pichu in its mouth.

" Whats going on?" an Eevee asked. "I don't know" a Riolu answered.

"Must be something big" A Shinx said.

"No dip genius" a Sneasel jeered.

" Wanna check it out, Volt?" the Eevee asked. "Sure, Shadow."

"Ok. Rio wanna tag along?"

"I dunno. I don't wanna get in trouble again." the Riolu answered.

"Oh it will be fine."

"Hey did you hear about the forest fire in Glacia?" a Pikachu asked. Volt's cheeks immediately turned a pink color. "O-oh h-h-hi C-chu." He stammered. "Sup Chu." Rio and Shadow said.

"Hey guys." Chu responded.

"Soooo the fire…?" Volt asked, seemingly regaining control of himself.

"Oh right, how does a fire start in an ice forest… I mean it's a forest covered in ice. Wouldn't the ice counteract the fire? I Mean sure ice types are weak to fire but that doesn't mean that when actual ice melts it disappears. The ice should turn into water which would put out the fire. Anyways I heard that the ice gem was taken during the fire. Now the entire region is melting. I feel so bad for the Pokémon there. Especially . I heard she was sick and I bet the rising temperature isn't helping anything. But the fact that the gem is gone is scary. That's three gems now. The ice gem, the plant gem, and the aqua gem all just disappeared. Everything is crazy. Some people said that the thief is the same Pokémon. I really don't think its possible but right now im willing to believe anything. Maybe that's what the chaos is about. I heard Ratticate escaped. Its kinda scary to have an escaped convict here. What do you think, Volt?"

Everyone was shocked at how long she had been talking. Volt's cheeks turned red.

"Umm I guess…" BOOM! Another loud sound echoed through the sky. This time there was a red comet falling. It looked like it would hit the forest. BOOM! The comet hit the forest. Trees were obliterated in the impact.

"Lets go!" Rio said. The group rushed to the forest. The comet was gone but there was a large crater. In the middle of the crater was a smoking Pokémon. The crater was frozen and burning. There were leaves scattered all over. White and black mist was rising around them. The center was covered in water and mud. The Pokémon even had electric sparks flying from its fur.

"Whoa." Rio said. For once Chu was speechless.

"It looks just like me" Shadow said. "It even has the same silver fur…"

"Umm… is its leg supposed to be bent that way?" Volt asked.

"OMG OMG OMG! IS IT DEAD?! I THINK ITS BLEEDING!" Chu exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Volt asked.

"Lets carry it to the hospital" Rio answered.

"No dip… but how?" Volt said.

" I would appreciate it I you stopped calling me "it"." Kyle said. Everyone froze. "I'm a guy you know… isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah I guess." Shadow said cautiously.

"What's your name?" Rio asked.

"K-kyle." Kyle stammered.

"Kyle? That's a funny name for an Eevee… especially a silver one."

"An Eevee? Im a human can't you see that?" –cricket- -cricket- Everyone started laughing. "Humans don't turn into Eevee, Kial." Rio said.

"It's Kyle not Kial."

"Kyle?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah?"

"Open your eyes."

"WHAT THE NUTS? YOURALLPOKEMON! HOWISTHATPOSSIBLEPOKEMONDONTTALK!"

"Kyle… you're a Pokémon too."

Kyle looked over his body. He had silver fur, long ears and a tail. "Where am I? What am I?"

"You're an Eevee." Shadow said. "You look just like me."

"Hey Kyle, can you get up?" Volt said. Kyle tried standing only to collapse from exhaustion, dehydration, loss of blood and a broken leg.

"Never mind. We can carry you." Rio said.

"Okay, thanks. But still where am I?"

"Welcome to the outskirts of Central City. The capital of the Central Plains, and the Pokémon world."

**A/N: Hehe you thought the was only one silver pokemon? XD. The story will progress more in the next few chapters. Keep in mind that this is a giant mash up of all the mystery dungeon games. With original dungeons and old ones. Well theres nothing else to say… so does anyone want a SnoCone? **

**-Snow**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello people, Pokémon, and Endermen of all kinds. So far there hasn't been much action. Hopefully that will change. I'm actually not sure, im kind winging this chapter… Anyway I might start doing a question and answer part where you can ask questions to the Characters. All you have to do is type your question in the review section. Now… Let's start shall we?**

**Chapter 3: Kyle's awakening.**

"Almost there" Volt announced. "The hospital is right over there." Kyle had been dragged and carried until they finally reached the hospital. Normally seeing a Pokémon being dragged would be strange, but with the recent events nothing was strange anymore. There was a line in front of the hospital. A long line. A VERY long line. A line that stretched for about half a mile. Volt, Rio, Shadow, and Chu tried to sneak past only to be stopped by a Conkeldurr and a Sawk.

"Where do ya think you're going?" the Conkeldurr said in a threatening voice.

"To see the doctor." Chu answered plainly.

"Go wait in back of line." He responded.

"Y-you don't understand, our friend is hurt." Volt explained. The Conkeldurr looked at the Sawk and asked

"Would you like me to dispose of them, Master?" The Sawk didn't care what happened, but he approved anyway.

The Conkeldurr moved faster than one would expect for a Pokémon of that size. He picked up one of his concrete pillars and swung it at Chu. Volt decided to be brave and knocked her out of the way. The Conkeldurr seemed to enjoy swinging Volt around. After almost crushing Volt, he set his eyes on the rest of the group. Conkeldurr raised both concrete pillars and seemingly crushed the group.

The commotion had aroused the attention of everyone in the line. All the Pokémon wanted to see what was happening, but no one dared to challenge Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr raised his pillars to see if his job was complete only to see a green force field around them. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHH!" he roared "WHO DARES DEFY ME?" No one answered. He prepared to crush them once more when a Thunder attack hit him.

"Now now my dear Conkeldurr, that is no way to treat children." A new voice said.

"Cinnie" he muttered.

"That's Mayor to you." A Cinccino said. Conkeldurr roared and tried to use hammer arm on Cinccino, but she disappeared underground. In his fury Conkeldurr unleashed an Earthquake, forcing Cinccino to come out of hiding.

The moment she appeared her tail became coated in water. With lightning speed the aqua tail hit Conkeldurr in the chest. "I win again ,Conkeldurr." Cinccino said. Sawk motioned for Conkeldurr to leave and in an instant they were gone. "Are you kids okay?" Cinccino asked.

"Were fine but we aren't sure about Kyle." Rio said.

"Oh my, his leg… it looks like he was poisoned. Follow me. We should take him back to the guild."

A few minutes later the entire group was there, except Chu. "Hey where's Chu?" Volt asked.

"Said she had a family matter to attend to." Rio answered. "Why do you ask Volt?"

"O-oh no reason" Volt stuttered.

"Here we are. This is the guild." Cinncino announced.

"Whoa its HUGE." Shadow exclaimed. There was a giant gate in front of the guild that prevented anyone from entering.

"Ty! Lift the gate!" almost immediately the guild gate lifted.

"Oh! Hey guys." A Cyndaquil said.

"Hey Ty, What are you doing here?" Volt asked.

"I wanted to spend more time with dad, and since he works here…" Ty was interrupted by a larger Pokémon.

"Welcome back Cinnie."

"Hello Ty its great to be back."

"Wait, they're both named Ty?" Rio asked.

"Yeah. Ty sr. and Ty jr." Volt said.

"We don't have time to talk Kyle is still hurt." Shadow said frantically.

"Who's Kyle?" Ty asked.

"Shadow's exact lookalike. Come see for yourself." Volt said.

"Can I dad?"

"Sure. Actually im pretty curious too." Ty sr. responded.

00o00

_A few hours later… Shadow's POV_

"Hey he's waking up!" Ty said. "Guys come quick!" I ran as fast as I could hoping that I could find out more about him. He was awake but breathing heavily.

"Hey take it easy, you've been through a lot." I said.

"I had the weirdest dream… I turned into an Eevee and Pokémon were talking, and I fell from the sky and…"

"Kyle. Open your eyes" I said.

"…Crap… It was real wasn't it."

"Yeah, can you get up?"

" I think so." That moment an Audino walked in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Don't get up yet! We need to get a cast on to your leg." Kyle flopped back down.

"So tell me about yourself Kyle." I said.

"Well I am originally human, I am 12 but I don't remember anything before I turned 4. Apparently I was abandoned at birth. I remember every exact detail from when I was adopted to now. My adopted parents were nice but they were old and had to go to a retirement home. I was re-adopted after that. It was far worse than my old house. My "mom" was almost never there and my "Dad" was an abusive jerk who almost killed me several times. One night he broke my leg and I passed out. Then I woke up here as an eevee."

"Whoa." I said. "I come from a family of eight. Im the youngest of them but I apparently had a twin who disappeared. My Mom, Eve, is an Espeon and my dad, Shade is an Umbreon. That's really all there is to my family. I got my name from my grandpa. I chose it."

"You got to chose your name?" Kyle asked.

"Well… no. I got to choose what I want to be. I get my name from that choice. I want to be an Umbreon like my dad." I explained.

"Cool. Hey, where did that Pikachu go? And the Cyndaquil?"

"Chu has family matters and Ty probably got hungry."

"There, all done." The Audino said.

"Thank you." Kyle said. "I'm gonna try and get some rest."

"At 9:00 in the morning?" I asked.

"….oh was I really out that long?" he asked.

"Yeah. We all took turns watching you. At one point Volt thought you weren't going to make it." All of a sudden there was a loud siren.

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE! THERE HAS BEEN A KIDDNAPING. ALL AVAILIBLE RESCUE TEAMS REPORT TO THE CENTER OF THE GUILD. I REPEAT ALL AVAILIBLE RESCUE TEAMS REPORT TO THE CENTER OF THE GUILD.!" _a robotic voice said. "Sounds bad…" I said. "Shall we go?" Kyle asked. "Are you up to it?" I asked. "Always." He answered.

**A/N: so there was a bit of action. There will be more… and now we met Ty! Ty jr. will be referred to as just Ty. Ty sr. will be called Ty sr. oh gosh so many Ty's. A lot of the humor will be in Volt's never ending crush on Chu. I now must leave for my delicious SnoCone is melting. **

**-Snow**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****heyo! I just felt like going on an uploading spree. Of course all chapters up to this one were written before I started posting. For anyone who is wondering im writing this on 6/29/13. Last we left of the alarm sounded and I woke up to the face of the ever curious eevee known as Shadow. On another note I am looking for oc's or in this case op's ( original pokemon.) if you want to submit a character just write the name, species nature and moveset of said pokemon. Then decide if it will be good or evil. If I have to many good pokemon then that op will be evil, aand vice versa. And with that aside….**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"_ALL POKEMON PLEASE GATHER AT THE CENTER OF THE GUILD. THIS HAS BEEN A MESSAGE FROM OFFICER METANG." _Shadow raced through the hallways, heading towards the meeting. Kyle was limping behind him. Cinnie and a Pidegot were sitting on a pedestal while several blue robotic Pokémon were floating around.

"Attention, Everyone!" Cinnie said. "Another Crystal has been stolen." Worried whispers coursed through the crowd.

"This time the Crystal was from the Northern Region Glacia. As A result the region has started to melt. The legendary guardian failed to awaken, just like our own guardian failed."

"How do we know the guardians exist" Someone said.

"We must trust in our ancestors." Cinnie said.

"Excuse me… what are the Crystals?" Kyle asked. This time the Pidgeot answered.

"Long ago, after the world was created, the great Pokémon Arceus created the Elemental crystals. There were crystals that were kept in certain areas to keep the world at balance and the weather in check. The elemental crystals were spread all over the world and different climates followed. One foolish Pokémon tried to steal one, so Arceus placed a legendary guardian or guardians to protect them. If the crystals were ever in danger the guardian would awake and protect it with its life."

Cinnie continued the story. "The crystals were special in that some covered more than one type. Take the forest crystal which covers Grass and Bug Pokémon. There are some extremely important crystals that don't cover a type like the TimeSpace crystal. This one keeps time and space in check. If a crystal is removed from its designated area the orld goes slightly out of balance and the area's weather changes drastically. That is why Glacia is melting."

Ty sr. continues. "Right, now Central City has a temperate climate. That means the weather changes with the season. But because our crystal was stolen the seasons are mixed up. Right now it is December but it's 80 degrees outside. For all we know it could be freezing cold tomorrow. The crystals are separated into Greater and Lesser tiers. The greater tiers contain the Necessary elements, such as fire or ice or water. The lesser tier contains other elements like Poison that aren't needed for survival. There is a special tier of crystals like the timespace and ShadowLight, which control time and space and night and day respectively."

From there Machoke, a guild member decided to finish up.

"As mentioned before… the crystals have guardians. Some crystals have 1, others may have 4. The fire crystal is guarded by the legendary pokemon Ho-oh and the three legendary beast who are loyal to her. They go by Raikou, Entei, And Suicune. The guardians are failing to wake up, which must mean something is wrong. I wonder who may be stealing the crystals. They must know that if the balance is upset to greatly it would be the end of us all."

"IF you see a crystal or any signs or clues of where it is please contact us. That is all." Officer Metang said.

"WAIT!" a new voice said.

"Chu?" Volt asked.

"Help! He has my baby brother!"

"Calm down. Who has him." Machoke asked.

"Ratt-Ra-Ra" Chu stuttered.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. There you go. Now then, who has your brother?" Cinnie asked.

"Ratt-Ratticate!" Chu said

"Where was he headed?" Cinnie asked.

"Magnectic mountain."

"The same Ratticate who escaped yesterday when that comet hit?" Cinnie asked.

"Y-yes… that wasn't a comet.."

"What was it?" Machoke asked.

"Kyle." Shadow said. Kyle looked at the floor sheepishly.

"There isn't time for this" Cinnie said trying to save Kyle from this embarrassing moment. A low growl emitted from Volt. He wanted to destroy the Ratticate. Before anyone could stop him he ran out of the room.

"I'll kill that Raticate." Machoke vowed.

"Pidgeot, you me and Machoke will go as one group. Sceptile, Weavile, and Zangosse, you go as another."

"What about us?" Ty asked.

"Yeah Chu is our friend!" Shadow added.

"I would love to see a little of the outside world." Kyle said.

"This is a mystery Dungeon boys, It's too dangerous." Cinnie said.

"We don't care. We'll stick together. We promise." Shadow said

"Can I dad?" Ty asked

"Your mother would kill me if you got hurt.." Ty sr. responded

"I won't."

"Hmm… let's leave this decision to Cinnie, what do you think?"

"I think they are ready. We have two other groups so if they get into trouble we can easily find them." Cinnie decided.

"Yes!" Ty exclaimed

"We should get you boys ready first" Machoke said. Pidegot gave them each items. Shadow received a cheri scarf, Kyle received a Light blue bow, and Ty got a piece of charcoal.

"Kyle are you sure you can handle this?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. I should be fine."

"Wait for me!" Rio said. "I'm coming too!"

"Well it looks like that's settled." Machoke said.

"We want to join you but the magnetism messes with our bodies and movement is un-predictable." Metang said. "We wish you the best of luck in your quest."

00o00

Magnetic mountain was not as far as they originally thought. It was near the forest that Kyle was found in. It mostly consisted of cave systems for the team to go through. "Its kinda dark…" Rio said.

"I'll try to give you guys some light… but I have trouble controlling my fire properly." Ty said. Ty tried to make his back flare up, but all they got were a few sparks.

"Oh well…" Shadow said. "It's not too dark." Suddenly a Tynamo jumped out at them.

"Oh hello. Could you direct us to the nearest exit?" Kyle said. The Tynamo started glowing brightly and released a small jolt of electricity at Kyle. "HEY! What was that for?"

"Kyle, that Tynamo is a dungeon Pokémon. They attack outsiders." Rio explained.

A black orb formed in front of Shadow's mouth. The orb seemed to grow bigger at a rapid pace before it was fired at the Tynamo. The orb hit the Pokémon and it didn't get back up.

"It fainted." Shadow said.

"How did you do that?" Kyle asked.

"I've always been able to. That was shadow ball. Its my favorite move but not my special one. You try it." Kyle focused for what seemed like a minute then released a smaller version of the orb.

"Cool. But what did you mean by special move?"

"When an Eevee decides what it wants to be it leans a special move that corresponds with its choice. Mine is Dark pulse."

The group continued up the mountain. On the way Ty finally got his fire working and Kyle learned sand-attack and tackle.

"Are we there yet?" Ty asked.

"Almost" Rio answered.

"Has anyone seen Chu's brother yet?" Shadow asked.

"I sensed him up ahead. He isn't alone. Ratticate must be there."

"Oh! I see a light up ahead!" Ty exclaimed.

"Who are you? Who's there?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Ratticate! Let the Pichu go!" Ty said. The Ratticate turned around.

"His eyes.." Shadow said. The rodent's eyes were red. Even the pupils were red.

"Why should I listen to a bunch of kids. Leave before I change my mind."

"N-No." Shadow said timidly. Shadow was shaking all over.

Ty tried to get his fire to ignite, but it failed.

"Come on we can take this guy" Rio said.

"Oh look at that. The scared, the broken, the extinguished, and the overconfident. This may be the saddest four Pokémon I have ever seen. But if you insist on fighting… you may want to prepare yourselves."

Those were the last words heard before a terrible screeching noise was made by Ratticate. Ty attacked with a rollout attack but he was swatted away easily. Shadow sent out a powerful Dark pulse which hit him square in the chest.

The attack only seemed to stun him. While he was stunned Kyle tackled him and bit him. Ratticate soon recovered and hit Kyle with a take down that sent him flying in the air.

Rio retaliated by smacking Ratticate with a force palm. That was the only attack that seemed to affect him.

"Enough!" Ratticate yelled. "One more move and the Pichu gets hurt!"

No one moved. No one spoke. Pichu was to scared to even whimper. Then finally a growl rang out. Ratticate backed away. A Shinx jumped from a ledge in front of Ratticate.

"Let the Pichu go!"

"Hmm it seems that it might be the five saddest Pokémon I've seen."

"Volt… Stop" Rio said. Pichu finally got the courage to… cry. This triggered something in Volt. An uncontrollable rage that had been building up in him ever since Pichu was kidnapped. A rage so strong no words said could calm him down.

Volt roared as if challenging Ratticate. Ratticate used the same take down move that sent Kyle into the air. A stream of electricity fell from the sky and hit Ratticate. A small crater was all that was left in the area of the attack. That and a fainted rodent.

"What happened here?" Cinnie asked in shock.

"Never mind that! Where's Ratticate? I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" Machoke exclaimed.

"Oh? It looks like we are a bit late." Cinnie said. "Well done boys. Although I can fathom hat happened here I can tell you have a strange strength in you. I expect a report tomorrow of what happened. For now lets get this scumbag back to officer Metang."

**A/N: That was a long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed that. It probably only took you a few minutes to read this but it took forever to write. Well it was fun. It's always fun telling my life story! I don't know why but its easier to write in third person. Send me OP's!**

**-Snow**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Hello Hello. Be prepared for a long chapter. Maybe like 2000 words or so. Last time Kyle, Shadow, Rio, and Ty went off in search of Chu's little brother. After going through Magnetism Mountain, they found themselves face to face with Ratticate. Strange thing was… he had red eyes and dark fur. Anyway, Volt appeared and completely destroyed him. And now… you get to find out where I get my name from… Special thanks to Anachorisms for being my first reviewer, and to Jordannyy for my first OC who hasn't appeared yet.**

**Chapter 5: Ceremonial Ceremonies**

_Shadow's POV_

It was quiet. A good quiet. We only got to enjoy the silence for so long however. As soon as we got back to the guild, everything got louder. Machoke had Ratticate all tied up. His eyes turned back to normal and he claimed he didn't remember anything.

No one was sure what to think. He seemed sincere, but he did just almost kill a little kid. Volt had passed out from the extensive amount of electricity that left his body.

"What I don't understand is how Volt was able to use that attack. It looked like a Thunder attack, but Volt can barely manage a Thunderbolt." Machoke stated.

"I wonder…" Cinnie started.

"Wonder what?" Machoke asked.

"The kids said his eyes were red, his fur was dark, and his speech sounded haunted. Like there were two voices at once."

"It sounds like…" Machoke said.

"No." Cinnie interrupted. "We can't be sure. And even if we were, it would make everyone terrified, and the results would be disastrous."

"Can't be sure about what?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. We have bigger problems to take care of." Cinnie said in a hurry. "First we must hand over this ruffian to officer Metang."

"Ok." Kyle said slowly.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" I asked him.

"Don't you think they are acting strangely?" He responded

"They're adults. Adults always act weird."

"He's right" Ty said. "They are acting weird. It's not only them though. Rio looks pretty weird too."

Ty was right. Rio was lost in his own mind. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. He just stared ahead.

"….I have to go" he finally said.

"Go where?" Volt said groggily.

"Hey you're awake!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah. I feel pretty drained though. Back to my question. Go where?"

"To meet my brothers in The Pyro Islands. I won't be back for a while." Rio answered

"Oh. Have fun." Volt said

"Yeah… Thanks." He muttered before running off.

"Geez. what's his problem.?" Ty wondered.

00o00

_Kyle's POV_

A few hours passed since Rio left. It was now 7 pm. Ratticate had been locked up until further notice. Ty and Volt both went home. It was only then that I realized I had no home. When I brought this up to Shadow he offered to let me stay with his family.

"Is that really ok? Would your parents be ok with that?" I asked.

"They love company. They would be mad if I didn't invite you to stay." He answered.

Central City was amazing at night. There were lights everywhere. And loud Pokémon

"How do you sleep with all this noise?" I asked.

"You get used to it. The buildings are mostly made of stone and wood so not many sounds are heard outside of the walls. Well here we are." Shadow said

Shadow knocked on the door. It was a big house on the outside. The walls were made of a smooth marble. The roof was made of a dark, glossy wood. No one answered the door. Shadow knocked louder.

"Who is it?" A voice called out.

"Shadow!" Shadow called out.

"Oh. Hi Baby Bro." The voice answered.

"Baby bro?" I asked

"Remember I said I had a large family?"

The door finally opened. A slender tan and green Pokémon walked out.

"Kyle, this is Leaf, my older sister."

"Nice to meet you" Leaf said. "You guys going to get inside? It's getting cold."

"Hi Shadow. How was your day?" A dark Pokémon asked.

"It was fine, Dad. Where's Mom?" Shadow asked back.

"In the kitchen!" a feminine voice yelled.

"Who's this, Shadow?" the dark Pokémon said.

"Dad, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is Shade my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr…?" I asked

"Storm."

"Mr. Storm" I finished.

A light purple pokemon walked out of a room.

"This is my Mom, Eve."

"Nice to meet you, Kyle."

"Can Kyle stay the night?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. Why not? The more the merrier!" Shade laughed.

"Come, have some dinner. You must be starved." Eve invited.

00o00

_Still Kyle's POV! _

"So, Kyle. Where are you from?" Eve asked.

"Um… Im not… im a…" I stuttered.

Eve smiled. "You're a human." She said knowingly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Mom has the power to read minds every so often." Leaf answered.

"Tell us about your parents." Shade said.

"I don't have any. I never met my birth parents, and I guess I kinda ran away from my adopted ones."

"That's sad." Leaf commented.

"My turn for a question." I stated. "Why am I colored this way?"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"My friend had an Eevee and it was brown, not gray."

"What do you mean "had an Eevee"? Did he have it as a brother or cousin?" Shadow asked. Nobody heard him.

"Well, some Pokémon are born with an alternate color than normal. It's a genetic mutation that doesn't affect the Pokémon in any way but its color. It's fairly common, and is widely ignored. My grandfather was a gray Eevee and now Shadow is too." Eve explained.

"My turn" Leaf stated. "What kind of name is Kyle?"

"A human one" I answered.

"What do you want to be when you evolve?" Shade asked.

"I don't know. I never thought of that… Shadow said he wanted to be like you, but I never gave it any thought."

"I would like to ask a question." Eve said "You said you have no family, correct?"

"Yes." I answered.

Eve had that knowing look on her face. Shade nodded at her.

"Well consider us as your new family."

"What!?" Leaf exclaimed.

"Really?!" Shadow's eyes shone.

"Why not. You seem like a nice boy, and you have no home or family. So fell free to stay here as long as you want." Shade said.

"Can I!?" I asked.

"Sure you can! But you will have to change your name and choose an evolution. You can be an honorary Storm!"

"Ok! I'm in Mr. Storm!"

"Haha. That's Dad to you!" Shade laughed.

We partied and talked half the night away. I really liked Shade and Eve. We tried to sleep but it was really hard. Tomorrow I would not be Kyle Ashton anymore, I wasn't sure what I would be.

00o00

_Shadow's POV_

I sprang out of bed. I barely slept that night. I would actually be able to see a naming ceremony. The entire guild was there. Machoke, Cinnie, Ty, Ty sr., Pidgeot, and a bunch of other Pokémon I didn't know.

Kyle looked nervous. Dad had seven pictures in his mouth. He carried them over to Kyle. Leaf had a bunch of little crystals and scarves. Volt walked over to me.

"I wonder what's gonna happen." He said.

"It looks fun." Volt stated.

"Attention please." Shade called out. "The naming ceremony for this Eevee will now commence."

"Kyle please step forward." Eve said.

No one had to talk loudly. It was dead silent.

"Kyle, please look at the pictures of what you could be." Eve said.

_Kyle's POV _

I walked over to the pictures. The first one had a picture of a red and orange Pokémon with a bushy tail. The corner had a picture of a flame on the side.

_That is Flareon. A fire type Pokémon. _A voice said in my head. Eve was using telepathy to talk to me.

I walked to the next one. It was a fish-like Pokémon with a bunch of fins sticking out of its head.

_Vaporeon, a water type._

I moved to the next one. It was a Yellow spiky Pokémon. The corner had a lightning bolt.

_Jolteon, an electric type._

The next two had what looked like Eve and Shade. The one that looked like Eve was purple and had a sun symbol next to it. The one that looked like Shade was black with yellow rings and a moon symbol.

_Espeon and Umbreon. They are psychic and dark types, respectively. Shadow chose Umbreon._

There were only two left. The next one had what looked like Leaf on it. It even had a symbol of a leaf at the edge.

_Leafeon, that is a grass type. Leaf chose that._

Only one left, then I would decide.

The last one was a picture of a cyan cat-like Pokémon. It had a diamond pattern on its head and a snowflake at the edge.

_Glaceon, an ice type Pokémon. That was the last picture. It is time._

I stepped back, taking my last glance at the paintings.

"Kyle." Dad said. "You may choose now." I was stuck between Vaporeon and Glaceon. I loved the color blue and I couldn't decide. I wondered if my strange color would affect that.

"Take all the time you need, Kyle." Eve said.

I thought about it. As a water type I would be able to breathe underwater. As an ice type I could freeze things. Water is weak to grass and electric types, that would be a problem if I ever went near electricity. Ice is weak to Fire and rock.

I had always liked the cold. And I loved ice cream… Before I knew what I was doing I ran to the picture of the Glaceon and said "I choose this one."

"Glaceon… an Ice type. Are you sure, Kyle? This decision cannot be reversed."

"Yes I am sure."

Leaf ran over to me with a light blue scarf and a light blue crystal.

"Put this on." She said. I put on the scarf and automatically felt colder inside.

"By the power of Arceus. I hereby re-name Kyle after my Great Grandfather the legendary Explorer. Kyle Will no longer be called Kyle, but Snow! Snow Storm!" Shade said.

Eve started chanting in this weird language. "Snow do you vow to become a Glaceon? To uphold the name of Storm? To use the powers of ice only for good?" Eve said with a sudden intensity.

"Yes" I said with more confidence than I intended.

Eve started chanting again. The light blue crystal started floating and glowing. Then I started floating and glowing.

The crystal grew brighter. It started to dissolve into a sparkling mist. Then it hit me, literally. It took my breath away. It froze me. I Couldn't move. Everything turned black. Then… everything was brighter. I saw another Eevee. It was small, probably only a few weeks old. A huge crowd was gathered… a Jolteon nudged the little Eevee to some pictures. I ran to a member in the crowd.

"Excuse me. What is going on?" I Asked.

He acted as if I weren't there.

"Hello?" I said. I tried to poke him with my paw. It passed right through him.

"Whoa…" I turned around, maybe if I watched what was happening I would understand.

"With Arceus's consent, I herby name this Eevee, Shadow!" the Jolteon said.

"Then that must be… Shade's Father?" I wondered out loud.

Then everything grew dark again. Before I knew what was happening I was back at the ceremony.

"…..Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow!" Shadow started chanting. Volt and Ty joined in. Then the rest of the crowd. Soon everyone was chanting "Snow! Snow!".

I looked around. It seemed as if no time had passed.

_That was fun wasn't it? You do know that you can keep your old name or stick with your new one. _Eve said… er thought?

The ceremony was over. Pokémon began to leave in small groups. I didn't care, I didn't notice. I was still wondering what the heck just happened.

"That was amazing!" Ty yelled.

"Must be fun being an eevee." Volt said.

"So are you gonna keep your old name or change it?" Shadow asked.

" Uh… I don't know? I've been going by Kyle ever since I was re-adopted, but the name brings back too many bad memories. I guess Snow is fine. Just one question… When do I evolve?" I asked.

"I Don't know, whenever you are ready." Shadow answered. "You should begin training first."

"Training with who?" I asked

"A glaceon. When I was born I trained with my dad and learned dark pulse in the process. You should probably train too."

"Hey!" Ty shouted.

"Quiet down" Volt said.

"Sorry. I just had a great idea! We all need to train, so why not train together? We could join the guild!"

Everyone looked at him. Shadow looked interested, Volt looked scared, and I felt confused.

"That's not a bad idea…" Shadow said.

"Great! Ill go ask Cinnie now!" Ty exclaimed.

"Wait! No!" Volt yelled after him.

A few minutes later he was running back to us with Cinnie following him.

"So you kids want to join the guild?" She asked.

"Yes!" Ty said.

"Maybe" Shadow answered.

"Uh…" I said.

"I guess." Volt said.

"Good. Training starts tomorrow at 7 am. Come with me." Cinnie said briskly.

Ty chased after her. Shadow and I were slower. Volt barely moved.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents?" I asked.

"You mean our parents? I don't need to. They've been wanting me to join since I was a baby." He responded.

"Oh. Well then, I didn't expect it to be so easy…"

"What do you mean?"

" Well… all Ty had to do is ask. It was like Cinnie was expecting us."

"Be glad. That means we are on her good side." Shadow joked.

The rest of the walk was quiet. When we reached the guild Machoke welcomed us.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"They want to join the guild." Cinnie answered.

"Hmm. As a team?" he asked looking at me for an answer.

"Yes. We want to be a rescue team." Ty said before I could even open my mouth.

"Good. Let me show you to your rooms. Training starts tomorrow morning. You might want to rest up before." He instructed.

Machoke led us down a hall and stopped in front of two doors.

"Each room can hold two people. Ty and Volt will take one. Snow and Shadow will take the other. Go to sleep it will be a big day for you tomorrow." He said. And he was right, maybe even too right.

**A/N: Well that was probably the most confusing chapter EVER, but I needed to be done. The thing that is probably going to be a problem is the name change. That's why I did it so early in the book. I mean come on. You can't just walk around a planet with only Pokémon with name Kyle, now can you? Let me clear something up. Kyle(Snow now) was not adopted by Shade and Eve. They are not his adopted parents. They only allow him to stay with them as much as he needs too. Kinda like an adopted child, except not. On another note… I will be creating a question/comments system. Here's how it works. You must either pm me or write a question/comment in the review section. Please specify whether you would like it to be public or not. Then I will have the corresponding character answer it. If you don't know how this works, I'll show you.**

**Q: Kyle, why did you chose to be a Glaceon?**

**A: Well… it looked cool. Please call me Snow.**

**Something like that. On a final note, Tell all your friends, tell your enemies, tell your friends enemies. Tell your Grandpa at three in the morning. Heck… tell everyone about this story. And please keep reading. Don't forget to send in OC's. Reviews are always appreciated and I have a question of the day.**

"_**What do you think of the new fairy type?"**_

**Oh. One more question. Would you guys like the story better if its 1****st**** person or if its in 3****rd**** person?**

**Well that covers everything. See ya later. **

**-Snow**


End file.
